


Lace

by Butterthough



Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterthough/pseuds/Butterthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoonmin.</p><p>A one shot in were Yoongi walks in on Jimin in lace lingerie. </p><p> </p><p>(Warning) sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

It was a cold and rainy day and Yoongi was over playing video games with Jimins younger brother. Yoongi was bored of playing video games and decided to go annoy Jimin. Yoongi slowly got up from his sitting position and placed the controller on the bed. 'Hey where are you going?' Jihyun perked up noticing that Yoongi had gotten up. 'Off to annoy Jimin because I'm bored as fuck playing this game' Yoongi made his way slowly down the corridor towards Jimins room. Once Yoongi reached his room he could hear shuffling. Yoongi slowly pushed the door open and almost chocked on what he saw. Jimin was in light pink laced lingerie. His faced flushed hot red from embarrassment. 'Yoongi get out' Jimin screamed frantically trying to cover himself with his hands. But Yoongi couldn't move. He was stuck staring at Jimin in awe. 'Yoongi please please just leave' Jimin whimpered, God he was so embarrassed he was going to cry. Yoongi thought it was hot. Jimin flushed red wearing lingerie that hugged his body nicely. 'Fuck I'd love to just wreck him right here right now' Yoongi thought, smirking at his thoughts. 'No I think I'll just stay and watch' Yoongi smirked at Jimin. All the colour drained from Jimins face. 'Can this day get any worse' Jimin thought. Yoongi slowly made his way towards Jimin and with every step Yoongi took towards him, Jimin took a step back. Jimin had took about five steps before his back hit the wall and Yoongi now was only inches away from Jimin. Yoongi slowly put him leg in between Jimins thighs and only now did Jimin realise that Yoongi was hard. Very hard. Jimins breathing hitched as Yoongi slowly started to grind on Jimin. 'Fuck' they both breathed out in unison. Yoongi connected their lips and slowly starting moving them but things soon became heated. And Yoongi had disposed of his shirt and pants only leaving him in his boxers. Jimin had a light blush on his cheeks because he wasn't really expecting to be caught wearing lingerie let alone have a hot make out session with Yoongi. 'Take those off and where do you keep the lube?' Jimin points towards the drawer beside his bed ' third one down'. Yoongi walks towards the drawer the search for the lube as Jimin undressed. Jimin fumbled with his fingers feeling awkward about being naked in front of Yoongi. 'On your hands and knees baby' Yoongi whispered in a low voice. Jimin obeyed and slowly got onto the bed. He turned his head back to look at Yoongis smirking face. Yoongi lubed up his fingers and placed one on the rim of Jimins hole. Jimin pushed back on Yoongis finger, moaning as he rolls his hips wanting more of Yoongi inside him. Yoongi slowly added a second finger, watching as Jimin squeezes his eyes shut trying to distract himself from the slight discomfort. Yoongi waited until Jimin opened his eyes again before he started to move his fingers, stretching Jimin. Yoongi watched as Jimin became a moaning mess beneath him before adding the last finger, preparing Jimin for his cock. Jimin was trembling and choking out moans when he suddenly felt the tip of Yoongis dick tease his hole. ' Yoongi please don't tease me' Jimin choked back a sob, rolling his hips back on Yoongi. 'Are you ready baby ?' Yoongi grins as Jimin weakly nods. Yoongi snaps his hips forward causing Jimin to let out a string of profanities. 'Ohhh f.....uckkk Yoongi harder' Yoongi breathes out a moan and thrusts into Jimin harder and faster causing th younger to break into a fit of moans. 'Yoongi I..I'm going to.....' Jimin was cut off by his own orgasm. 'Y... Yoongi hyung' Jimin chokes as he collapsed onto the bed. Jimins hole clenches around Yoongi as he reaches his high. Yoongi pulls out of Jimin and collapses on the bed next to him. Both boys remain silent trying to catch their breaths. 'We should do this more often' Yoongi breathes. 'Sure' Jimin chuckles lightly. Just as the boys were about to fall into a slumber the room door suddenly bursts open 'Chim Chim have you seen Yoo.....' Jihyun gasps at the sight in front of him. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I'm yoonmin trash :)


End file.
